The Nightmare Spirit
by SunshineGirl09
Summary: Exhausted, Dianna and Martin finish a mission but Martin starts acting strange and attacks his step-sister. But why? The two must get over their differences and tension to uncover the mystery hidden in his actions.


Attack of the Nightmare Spirit

By: SunshineGirl09

This is my first fanfic so i have no idea what i'm doing but i hope you like

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hidden Evil**

"Diana! Watch out!" Martin Mystery stood in front of his sister protectively as the creature bounded forth, stretching its arms out.

"Back off mister," Martin growled, shooting the net towards the beast. It cowered down with a moan then cringed backwards in the bounds.

Martin grinned then turned towards Diana. "You okay sis," he asked cockily.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't ever want to do that again…let's just put it as that,"

Her brother let go of her, still smiling. "Martin Mystery has done it again," he stated, triumphantly.

Diana rolled her eyes, to look up and see a pearl white helicopter come into view.

"Good work agents," commented a woman with short, spiked, raven colored like hair. She hopped down from the chopper and added, "There's a problem though,"

"Uh oh," Diana grimaced. "What?"

"Our portholes aren't working very well," M.O.M answered frowning.

"Oh," said Martin rubbing the back of his neck. "Does that mean we get to ride in your super cool helicopter?"

The woman growled.

Martin let out a small smile. "Uh…guess not,"

"I said they weren't working very well, not that they weren't working, Agent Mystery," M.O.M corrected sternly. "The porthole is in a small town just outside these woods,"

Diana gulped. "And I'm guessing you're not going to give us a ride _there _in the all so cool helicopter.

M.O.M laughed but suddenly stopped. "No." she then straightened. "I have business to attend to. The Centre has been extremely busy lately and I don't have enough time to be giving people rides and such."

"This isn't some kind of secret mission you're trying to pull off, is it?" Martin challenged.

"Why would I do that?" M.O.M asked.

Martin scoffed. "Where have you been the last couple of years?"

The woman in command just blinked. "Okay," she remarked. "Have fun walking," With that she left them standing in the middle of the forest somewhere in Canada.

Just as the chopper flew away, Diana grunted. "Humph! Who needs a ride," she grumbled.

Martin waited a while to reply then said, "C'mon, even if she has no respect for her agents, she's still in command."

"As much as I hate agreeing with you," Diana sighed. "You're right,"

The two teens trudged to the edge of the forest and entered a quiet and dark town.

Diana gripped her brother's arm. "What was that you said about this being a secret mission," she questioned.

"Hmm…" the blonde only answered, glancing at his U-Watch. "It's pointing over there,"

Diana stared at his finger. "Uh, the sewer?" she said.

"Come one," Martin replied, pushing her foreword.

Diana glanced in the gutter. "Martin," she growled. "I don't see anything and if this is one of your tricks…"

Suddenly a bright light blinded her as she coiled backwards right into her brother.

Martin threw her off. "Get off me," he hissed.

"Jeez," Diana retorted brushing the dust off her pants. "A little sensitive,"

"Oh shut up," he grunted.

"Hey Marty, you okay?" she asked touching his forehead. He slapped her hand away. She took it back, hurt. "Let's just find the porthole," she said, stunned.

Diana took another look at the U-Watch. "Wow, you're smart," she pointed out. "The U-Watch is indicating behind the sewer, not at it."

"Shut up, girl," he spat back.

"Hey," Diana felt sick to her stomach but non-the-less followed him behind the sewer where they discovered a blue liquid-y substance that looked like water.

"Found it!" Diana exclaimed.

"I found it," her brother protested.

"What's gotten into you?" Diana demanded.

She walked through the porthole, boiling with anger.

They found themselves in Torrington, except it was nighttime and way creepy because everything was so…dark and they were never allowed out of their rooms so this was a first.

Diana forgot her fury and grasped her brother. "Is it just me or is this place a little creepy at night."

Martin shook her hand off. "It's just you," he remarked coldly. "And you know what?" he added.

"What?" Diana snapped.

"You've been so ungrateful,"

"_What_?" his sister snarled.

"I'm saving you…all the time," Martin explained hastily. "And you never thank me, or even do anything nice for me."

"What brought this on?" Diana inquired. "You were fine before the mission,"

"I was," Martin agreed, "But before I didn't realize how insolent you really are,"

"Martin," Diana stomped her foot furiously. "What has happened to you?"

"See you're doing it right now," Martin observed. "Well, now you will pay," He smirked evilly.

Diana crept backwards, running into the lockers. "Martin, what are you doing?"

And it started with a very cruel hit across the face.

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

Diana woke up around 4:00 AM lying in the hallway. She moaned in pain as she rolled over. Finally, the auburn haired girl took a glimpse of her arms and legs. They were littered in bruises and cuts. She gasped remembering the horrifying night. "Martin," she mumbled. He attacked her. Yes, she remembered the scariest moment of her life.

The halls were still draped in darkness. Diana picked herself up with all the strength she had and tried to recall more of what happened. He just _left _her. Pain and hurt had swollen up the part of her heart where her brother had been. That was a very un-Martin-like thing to do. He was normally the one protecting her from harm that he had just caused her.

Tears rolled down her already saltwater stained cheeks. Sluggishly, the girl limped back up to her dorm and collapsed into her bed…full of pain.

Sun rays beamed through her window, spraying light throughout Diana's room. The girl got up for a split second but immediately sat back down feeling the soreness surge throughout her body. She had been through a lot and was surprised she hadn't gone through shock.

More tears streamed down her cheeks as she slowly slumped out of bed and crumpled on the floor, sobbing, letting out her deep pain. Her brother, her only brother, who wasn't even an actual brother, abused her. He took his anger out on her. Her heart screamed in pain as she couldn't believe her life.

A sudden knock at the door made Diana bolt her head upwards.

"Hey, Di? You slept in and as your brother I'm taking the responsibility of getting you to class,"

Diana shrieked and sobbed more, deep heartbroken sobs. "Leave me alone! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything just d-don't hurt m-me,"

The door suddenly burst open.

"Don't worry Diana! I'll save you!" Martin cried. He looked around the room, finally seeing no one was here. Then it finally occurred to him who she was talking to.

Diana shielded her face with her wounded arms. "Please," she begged.

"Diana, you're hurt," Martin examined, horrified, stepping forward.

"Please, Martin," Diana pleaded. "Don't come any further,"

"It's alright, Di, I'm here." Martin replied, soothingly.

"No, don't hurt me," Diana supplicated, backing into the wall hitting her head violently. She ignored the trickling blood.

"Diana, what are you talking about?" Martin asked. "You know I would never hurt you."

Tears came spilling down more. "Just don't touch me," she cried.

Martin reached for his sister's hand but she pulled it back, her eyes shimmering with fear.

"D, what's gotten into you…and where are those bruises from. C'mon talk to me,"

"You wanna know where they're from Martin?" Diana squawked. "They're from you!"

Martin towered back in horror. "What? No, they couldn't!"

"Leave me alone you monster," the sister hissed between sobs.

Martin forced her into a hug that she fought against but finally gave in and collapsed in his arms, crying harder than ever before.

Even more confused, Martin rested his chin on his sister's head trying to soothe her.

"Alright," he said. "I think we can skip class,"

"No," Diana sniffled. "We can't." She got up reluctantly and brushed off her clothes just as the night before.

"Don't we worry Di," Martin assured her. "We'll find your attacker,"

"Martin," Diana remarked sternly. "You attacked me. How come you don't remember any of this?" she demanded.

"Because it didn't happen, Diana!" Martin cried but immediately took it back.

Diana pointed at her bruises. "Well, something happened." She cried even more to 'lighten' the mood.

Martin's eyebrows knitted together with symphony. "Sorry Di, but…even if I did do this, I hope you know I didn't mean to,"

He left the room reluctantly and wished his sister would be alright.

_Maybe Diana's isn't skipping classes, he thought, but I am._

He lay in bed thinking for about an hour until his U-Watch beeped repeatedly.

He found the porthole in his sock drawer. "And now it works," the blonde grumbled.

_Martin Mystery…clear!_

Billy greeted him. "Why the solemn mood, Marty?" He asked.

Martin didn't look at him. Billy scratched his head.

The sliding doors opened and immediately he heard the: "Agent Mystery!" Billy left back down the elevator in a split second, not daring to look back.

"Agent Mystery, just what in the hel-heck were you thinking last night?" M.O.M. scolded.

Martin bowed his head down. "I don't know what everyone is talking about," he answered shaking it.

"Really?" the woman asked. "Perhaps you remember this," she pointed a remote towards a huge T.V. screen.

Suddenly, Martin watched in horror as _he_ abused Diana, not only physically but mentally. He was throwing nasty insults at her left and right. No matter how she sobbed and pleaded for him to stop he kept going and going, then finally stormed off.

The video clip lasted about an hour. And Martin sat, watching the whole thing. A tear slid down his left cheek.

"I would never…that wasn't me!" he shouted. "M.O.M. you know I wouldn't do that!"

"Exactly," M.O.M. answered. "That's the problem."

"Um," Martin said. "That's the problem?"

"I think you were possessed that night Martin," M.O.M. continued, looking dangerously across the room. "The question is by whom…"

Martin thrashed around in his sleep last night. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

But suddenly he bolted straight up. Martin had no idea but he felt like he had the urge to…go to Diana. He resisted it…as hard as he could. His hands were wrapped around a pole because he was determined that he wasn't going to leave this room.

"No," he muttered stubbornly. "I won't go…" With a great effort he turned to his U-Watch and called in M.O.M.

"M.O.M.!" he cried, squirming.

"What is it, Martin?" the woman demanded.

"I need your help…I have the sudden urge to," he didn't need to finish.

"Hang on, I'll send a porthole. In the meantime…stay where you are!" M.O.M. ordered.

Martin clung to the pole with all his might. _What's happening to me? Why do I want to hurt my sister so badly? _Martin fought his tempting thoughts and closed his eyes, waiting for the beep which finally came.

It pointed to his dresser so immediately he leapt into it. The safety of The Centre embraced him as he fell through the blue porthole.

_Martin Mystery…Cleared_

Billy didn't greet him this time. He just went straight to the elevator. It shot upwards leading him to the manager of paranormal activity.

Martin stepped through the sliding doors, wide-eyed. "M.O.M., what the heck is going on?"

The stern woman thought a while. "Hmm…I think we'll do a bio-scan with my Ultra U-Watch to see if there's anything inside of you,"

Martin gulped. "Sounds great,"

M.O.M. scanned him top to bottom and they waited for the analysis. She gasped, staring at the results. "You're not possessed by anything," she corrected. "You've been cursed,"

"What?!" Martin cried, annoyed. "Cursed…how?"

"Well," M.O.M. remarked. "It appears to be spiritual energy of some sort, but it's weird. It's like you didn't do anything but someone wished you would do…what you just did,"

"That doesn't make any sense," Martin answered, confused. "I tried to hurt her more than once, except this time I was unsuccessful." He then added, "Besides…why would Diana want me to hurt her?"

M.O.M. thought more. "Maybe it wasn't Diana," she concluded. "Just to make sure, was there anything strange on your last mission?"

"Besides that Octo-Monster trying to kill us? No. I barely remember anything at all," Martin tried to recall their last mission.

"I meant besides him," M.O.M. clarified.

Suddenly Martin had a series of flashbacks. Blurred images of his last mission. He remembered saving Diana from the monster, then not being able to get a ride, then going into town, then the sewer!

"Got it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "The sewer. That's where I thought the U-Watch was pointing!"

M.O.M. raised her eyebrows. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Martin replied. "There was a bright flash and that's all I remember before waking up in my bed this morning."

"Guess where we get to go?" M.O.M. asked.

Martin sighed. "To investigate,"

"How did you get so smart?"

She opened up a porthole to the little town in Canada.

"I thought that didn't work," Martin complained.

"Yesterday it didn't," M.O.M. answered. "But Java fixed it,"

"What?" Martin asked. "_Java _fixed it? But he's like…afraid of technology,"

The woman sighed. "Don't ask, let's just keep moving. Which sewer was it?"

Martin racked his memory. "That one," he finally concluded, pointing.

They crept over to it and peaked beneath.

"I certainly don't see anything," M.O.M. commented. "But let's just do one more quick bio-scan."

When the analysis popped up, they stood shocked. It _was_ spiritual energy and it belonged to a spirit named, "Nocturna Suppressio,"

"It's Latin right?" Martin inquired.

"Yes," M.O.M. replied. "Yes, it's Latin for Nightmare,"

**Chapter 3: Trust**

Diana opened her locker, ignoring the searing pain in her arms. Just then, Jenny walked straight by her and gasped.

"Diana…girl what happened?" her face full of her and worry.

"Uh, I just fell of my bike yesterday," Diana replied. "Don't worry about me,"

"That must have been some accident," Jenny told her sadly. "Maybe you should go see the school nurse. I'm sure she could make you feel better?"

Diana shook her head. "No I think I should get to class. Thanks anyways," she left her friend standing in the midst of the hallway, confused and pained.

Sighing, Diana placed her books on her desk in biology class, ignoring the burning stares of her fellow peers. Even the teacher look disturbed. No one dared to ask though.

Just then, Martin appeared in class carrying his things.

"Mr. Mystery, care to explain to the class why you are late and why you didn't come yesterday?" Mr. Black asked.

"No, I don't. I was on family business though." Martin flashed a look at his stepsister but she ignored it and looked down at her book.

Mr. Black cleared his throat. "Well, I should see you in your seat, young man. I don't believe your family sent me a note."

"Does it matter?" Martin challenged. "They're in the hospital…or at least should be,"

Diana squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to look hurt or listen to the concern in her brother's voice. She wanted to be angry at him. She wanted him to suffer as a punishment. But more and more she kept realizing that this was something he would not have done.

"Please sit down," the teacher repeated.

"As you wish," the blonde replied, taking a seat behind Diana. She winced and wouldn't dare look back.

The man continued with his lesson until there was a knock at the door. A tall raven hair colored woman stepped through it "I would like to see Martin Mystery; he's leaving for the day,"

Martin stepped towards M.O.M. secretly sticking his tongue out at Mr. Black.

"Very well," remarked the teacher coldly.

M.O.M. took a glance at Diana and cringed. She turned towards Martin and murmured, "Let's go,"

They were back in her office when she stated, "Let's look at the legend-dex and see who Nocturna really is,"

Martin glanced at the computer. "Here, it says that Nocturna Suppressio is an evil "Nightmare" spirit," immediately Martin thought of the Sandman. "This spirit is known for turning their victim's against them to make their life a living nightmare."

Suddenly Martin felt sick. _Diana must've wished that I would never hurt her and always be there! _He closed his eyes and said, "When something flashed in the sewer, Diana was affected so technically, _she_ put the curse on me,"

M.O.M. was in deep thought. "I guess that makes sense…but how do we lift the curse from you and Diana because remember, she was affected too?"

Martin shook his head. "I don't know,"

They were both lost in thought. "Maybe we could exercise it?" Martin suggested.

"What?" M.O.M. asked. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, maybe if the victim shows their not afraid and doesn't get bothered somehow maybe the spirit will come out and we can trap it,"

"Hmm…" M.O.M. answered. "Like what you guys did with the Sandman?"

"Exactly," exclaimed Martin.

"Well, that might actually work. I'll go get Diana. But I want you waiting in the infirmary. I don't want you two in the same room. I don't think she trusts you yet,"

"Oh," replied Martin with a grimace. "Guess not,"

Martin watched through the glass as the manager explained to his sister what they had discovered. Every once in a while, Diana would nod and agree, but also her face would scrunch up and it looked as if her heart (metaphorically) was swelling up.

At the end Diana took a deep breath and stepped into the infirmary. Martin looked up. He could barely breathe. What was she doing?

"Um…" Diana started. "M.O.M. told me that there was a curse on you and," she couldn't finish.

Martin didn't speak either.

"I'm sorry," she finally admitted.

A tear dripped down Martin's cheek. "For what, sis?" he held onto her hand but she pulled it away from him.

"I still don't trust you, though," Diana told him, turning around, crying herself.

"You know that _I _would never hurt you though, right?" Martin asked her.

"Yes I know Martin."

"That's all I needed to know," the brother replied.

"Alright," and with that she left.

Martin wiped the couple tears off his face and sat up straight. He knew it'd be awhile before his sister would be able to hang around him normally, but she would just have to try in order for the exorcism to work.

He sat back on the cotton bed, thinking about his poor sister, wondering about how those bruises pain her. The blonde boy tried his best not to cry. He tried. But soon the tears were spilling out like a waterfall.

Then the most unlikely person came to comfort him, M.O.M.

She put her arm around him and said, "Don't worry about her,"

Even though embarrassed, Martin put his head on the woman's shoulder and shook. M.O.M. wasn't used to affection. Normally she avoided it but now she felt sorry for one of her best agents. She wanted to make him feel better, because she knew how he felt for his sister. She knew how protective he was.

**Flashback:**

**Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard stepped into Centre doors for the first time. They were bewildered by all that they saw. The elevators, the work stations, everything. And when they spotted the strange creatures that also worked there they were scared out of their skins. Diana clutched her stepbrother's arm and practically stood behind him.**

**Immediately, M.O.M. saw the connection between the two. "You can stop hiding behind your brother," she explained. "They will not hurt you," M.O.M. was about to reach for Diana when Martin pulled her back.**

**He was about to say 'Don't touch her' when M.O.M. started to spill the beans about The Centre.**

"**You're standing in an organization designed to monitor all of the paranormal activity in the world," she stated. "We are here to make sure that no alien or monster disturbs the normal living of humans. The reason I have brought you here is that I think you two would make excellent agents. Physically," she looked at Martin. "And mentally," she glanced at Diana.**

"**Agents to do what?" Martin questioned.**

"**To investigate paranormal activity in the normal world," M.O.M. remarked smoothly.**

"**What do you mean?" Diana finally spoke up.**

"**Capture monsters," M.O.M. simplified.**

**Diana's grip on her brother's arm tightened. "Martin," she muttered. "Where are we?"**

**End of flashback**

Martin slowly got up. "M.O.M. I think I need some fresh air,"

"Be my guest," M.O.M. said sympathetically.

"Thank you, M.O.M.," Martin said shutting his eyes.

"You're welcome Martin Mystery,"

**Chapter 3: A Mission is started**

Diana Lombard lay in bed that night thinking. She didn't know how safe she was. She didn't know what was really going on with Martin, but she wished he were here. The girl knew it was dangerous and wasn't going to try but whenever she felt down, it wasn't Jenny she went to, nor Marvin, it was Martin. Know when she needed her brother most; she couldn't have him, not as a friend or a sibling.

Blankly, Diana stared at a T.V. screen in her room. It was totally black. She sighed and got up. Sadly, she rummaged through old tapes and finally found one worth watching. It was the one from her thirteenth birthday. Once she put it in she smiled. It was the best party ever. She would always remember it.

_Martin ran around screaming, he had just eaten a lot of cake. Diana tried to catch him, screaming too, though she didn't have a lot of cake. He'd stolen her Barbie, even now it seemed childish that she got angry at age _thirteen_ but it was from when she was younger and she liked to cherish memories._

"_Close your eyes," her stepbrother commanded, giggling._

"_Martin," Diana scolded. "That's my only toy from when I was younger give it back,"_

"_Wait, I will," he said. "But you just have to close your eyes,"_

"_Fine," Diana agreed stubbornly. "But if you don't give it back I'm telling dad. That's the only thing left from my child hood memories._

"_Just close your eyes," the fourteen year old boy instructed. _

_Diana finally did and held out her hands impatiently. At once something dropped in them. She was surprised because she thought her brother was trying to trick._

_When she opened her eyes she shrieked._

_It was a brand new Barbie doll that was in way better shape._

"_Thanks Martin," she cried hugging her brother. "But I don't play with Barbie dolls anymore,"_

"_Well, I thought girls like that kind of stuff," he grumbled._

"_That's alright though," Diana quickly answered. "Because I love it anyways,"_

It was strange because Diana couldn't remember who the heck was filming. Now she realized that was kind of embarrassing for them because someone with a camera was watching the whole time, following them around the house.

She got out of her bed and fumbled through her drawer. Finally she found what she was looking for. It was the Barbie doll. She pulled it out and was about to cry. The note was still attached to it.

Dear Diana_,_

_I hope you have a happy birthday and enjoy a new doll. You're lucky I didn't get you anything from the Paranormal Monthly magazine because I was about too but I didn't feel like getting slapped in the face._

_Enjoy!_

_Your Brother,_

_Martin_

Diana smiled to herself. Yup, that definitely sounded like Martin. She was glad he got her the doll instead of something creepy and slimy, because it hadn't occurred to her that in almost every mission there was slime involved. No wonder there was a gadget specifically made to scan slime (Slime Scan).

The girl was about to get up and grab an ice pack when she found herself collapse on the ground and cry. She didn't know why but she felt so lonely that it was unbearable. Diana longed to see her brother and didn't care if he was unstable.

Martin was sitting in his room reading a comic book when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he called.

"It's Diana,"

Martin closed his eyes. "Not now," he muttered. "Not at night," he knew if he saw her again the urge might come. Diana ignored it though and barged in without permission.

She embraced Martin tightly. He reached around her back and clawed his nails into it. "Diana move!" he cried.

She tried to escape but he was too strong. "I'm sorry," he grumbled. "I'm trying to pull back but it won't let me,"

Pain engulfed Diana. "Martin, please let go," her voice wasn't in panic though.

"I can't," Martin complained.

"Yes you can," Diana encourage ignoring the sting. "Please, you know you can.

Martin reached for his bed stand and clutched it, letting go of his sister. "Diana run!" he screamed at her.

She didn't move.

"Diana, I respect your bravery but you have to go!" Martin ordered.

"I-I don't want to leave you," she stuttered.

"Diana, no offense, but I'm so much stronger than you. I could kill you easily. You _have _to leave. Go get M.O.M. or something but you must get out!" Martin begged to her.

Tears slid down his sister's cheeks. "I'm sorry I trusted you," she cried (literally). With that she spun around on her heal and left his room.

Martin raged with fury. "I can't believe I almost hurt her again."

Once she was gone for good, Martin fell down on his floor and sobbed. He couldn't stop crying because his heart was so swelled in pain. His own sister couldn't even be around him because she was scared to.

Martin took in deep heavy breaths trying to breathe easier but couldn't find the strength. "I need to get through this," he mumbled. "I will send that ghost to hell for ever laying a finger on my sister!" (Indirectly laying a finger).

He called in M.O.M. and she brought him to The Centre.

"I almost did it again," he said shamefully.

M.O.M. was concentrating behind her desk for awhile. "We need to get rid of this spirit,"

"Exactly my thought," Martin agreed.

"I don't think your exercising technique will work, Martin," M.O.M. confessed.

"Then what _do _you think will work?"

"I'll figure that our when we get there. All I know is that this spirit is made up of electrical energy." M.O.M. was put into deep thought.

"I got it!" Martin exclaimed. "Remember the Doppelganger?"

"Yes,"

"Remember how we defeated it?" Martin inquired.

"I wasn't there,"

"Hairspray! It was made up of electrical energy!" Martin cried.

"Of course," M.O.M. said in her calm, stern voice.

"We'll need bait," Martin stated thinking.

Then at the same time they both said in chorus, "Diana,"

"For the last time I said NO!" Diana turned around and huffed.

"Please," begged Martin.

"In case you haven't noticed, Marty, I'm already bait for someone else," she turned and pouted too.

Martin stepped back, hurt. "That's not my fault, Di," he started to turn around until Diana called to him.

"Wait," she said. "I'll come with,"

Martin smirked.

"But I still don't trust you," she grumbled.

The smile was wiped clean off his face. "Gee, thanks sis,"

When they were back at the center the two wouldn't talk to each other at all.

"You two behave," M.O.M. mumbled to them as they walked through the porthole back to Canada. Then it began.

**Chapter 4: Oops**

They walked throughout the town searching for anything suspicious before they started. Once they saw it was clear of people on the streets, they reviewed the plan.

"Alright," M.O.M. said beginning the brief. "Diana you will be in a location that is quite obvious trying to tick off the spirit."

"Say things like, you don't scare me," Martin suggested.

"I know what to say," Diana snapped.

"Quiet you two, I 'm not finished." M.O.M. spat. "Now, as I was saying, when the spirit comes to attack Diana, Martin will spray it with hair spray and I'll come with a secure box to put over the creature. Got it?"

The two teens nodded.

"Alright, Diana," said M.O.M. "Are you ready?"

Diana bobbed her head up and down.

"You're going to stand over there by the sewer," M.O.M. explained.

Diana walked out and Martin caught her arm, "Be careful," he warned. She stared into his eyes, knowing that he meant it but didn't want to believe it.

"Hey, ugly!" Diana screamed. "You don't scare me! My bro's not that bad!" she waited while nothing happened.

"I know you think you're so tough but you're just a coward not coming out like that," she still waited while there was nothing.

"I don't think anything's going to happen," Martin commented.

"Wait," said M.O.M.

Diana picked up a rock and chucked it down the sewer. Then there was something strange. They didn't hear the _clunk_ that they should've heard. Diana gulped stepping back.

Suddenly, I gigantic creature emerged from the sewer, hissing and spewing. Diana looked at it in horror. It definitely didn't look like a spirit.

"Martin," M.O.M. gripped the agent's arm. "It's in its true form, not the spiritual energy."

But it was too late, Martin already charged at the thing with hairspray in hand, soaking it in the sticky substance. He dropped the bottle finally realizing what was happening.

"Oops," he muttered.

Before he could even look the thing took a swipe at Diana. She ducked, falling on the gravel.

"Diana!" Martin screamed. "Nobody takes a swipe at my sister!"

He stepped in front of her but the monster was already preoccupied with M.O.M. who was trying to split him in half with an I-Cutter, (being unsuccessful). It knocked her down with its tail, making her go out cold.

"M.O.M.!" the two teenagers cried.

Martin ran for her and the beast turned towards Diana. It shot out it's spikes from his tail. They darted at her incredibly fast.

Running, half paralyzed, Martin slid right in front of his sister taking the hit. The spikes pierced through his skin like knives. Diana trembled behind him.

"M-Martin," she cried. Diana wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders and cried.

"Please get up," she pleaded.

At that moment she knew she could trust him. She knew that he had always protected her. He didn't attack the few nights ago something else did. It wasn't him. No it wasn't. As she leaned over she realized she was soaking his hair in tears.

Straightening up she bit her lip. "Martin, you've always protected me. Now it's my turn to protect you."

He moaned and groaned on the ground. Diana wiped the tears from her face and pressed her fingers against Martin's chest, with her other hand she grasped a spike. "I'm sorry, Martin this might hurt," With all her might she thrust the spike (only one of them) out of his chest. Blood spewed onto the ground and soaked Diana's clothes and hands.

She wiped the blood off it with her jeans and stood in front of Martin. "I dare you to try to touch him you monster!" she cried.

It leapt at her so she rolled to the side. Acid was burning the ground where she had been a split second ago. "He can spit acid," she grumbled. "Who knew?"

Diana engaged in on the creature as it closed in on her brother. Martin, screaming in pain, tried to move backwards.

"Hang on Martin," Diana bellowed. "I'm coming!"

She stood in front of him once more. "You lay one claw on him," Diana warned. "And your _dead_! But not like you aren't going to be anyways,"

It screeched at her, making the girl fall over. Immediately she got back up and regained her strength. Her eyes already watering and her bruises aching, she didn't budge this time no matter how loud the beast screeched.

Nocturna spit acid straight at her. She knew if she moved Martin would get sprayed. Shutting her eyes, she cried and waited to get stung. Nothing happened. Diana looked down and saw martin holding up the watch with the U-Shield up. He struggled to keep it up and then fainted.

"Martin!" Diana cried. He was silent.

She turned towards the nightmare spirit. Gritting her teeth she said, "You may think you have it all, that you've scared me? Congrats you _did _scare me but you know what? There's something that every monster or alien should know out there, because there is one thing you never do to Diana Lombard and that's mess with her brother!"

Diana flipped the spike over to the sharp side and leaped at the creature. She dug the spike deep into its heart. Blood sprayed her entirely. The beast flung its head up into the hair and spread its arms out wide turning back into its form of electric energy.

Distinctively, Diana snatched the hairspray bottle but found nothing left. She sprinted as quickly as she could behind the bush where M.O.M. and Martin were hiding originally and grabbed the extra bottle of hairspray.

The spiritual energy was circling around Martin dangerously. Diana ran as fast as she could to her brother and tried to grab the energy. It wouldn't stop moving so she tried again and was unsuccessful. Angrily she held out the spray and ejected the substance at Nocturna Suppressio. He screeched loudly and started to freeze up.

Diana immediately started hitting the ice wall with her fist, it finally broke open, unfortunately she started bleeding there but obviously at the moment that was the least of her problems

She shook her brother repeatedly until his eyes finally opened, rolling up and down. "Martin," Diana said crying into him. "Please wake up. Come on I know you can do it!" he started hyperventilating. "Come on," Diana said crying.

"You're bleeding," he finally managed.

Diana brushed through his sweat-soaked hair with her fingers. "Not that much, it's mainly the blood of Nocturna," Martin slightly smiled. Blood dripped from his lips and trickled onto his shirt. "Why did you do that?" Diana sobbed.

"What?" he asked lightly, barely audible.

"You shielded me," Diana cried on his chest.

"You're my sis; I can't let anything happen to you,"

Diana cradled his head in her lap. "Martin, you're hurt really badly now," she sniffled. "It's all my fault,"

Martin looked up at her. "Don't say that. You're more fragile than I am. Big brothers are supposed to protect their sisters,"

Diana sobbed even harder. "But Martin you're barely even older than me," she looked at the other three spikes that had pierced his body, stuck. Diana held his hand very tight.

"Di, I'll be fine," said Martin.

"Kay, I'll go get help," Diana mumbled in his ear. "Don't move,"

She jogged over to M.O.M. waking her up and explaining the situation. The tall woman looked over at Martin. "I'll send help right away," she said.

M.O.M. made a few phone calls then returned to Diana. "They're sending a helicopter over,"

"Hear that, Marty?" Diana asked her brother. "You can ride in the cool helicopter.

He smirked that old smile of his. "Oh now I get to ride it," more blood trickled from his mouth. Diana looked away painfully.

"It's all my fault," she kept muttering.

"Diana for the past couple of days I've had to see those bruises and cuts and know what I did to you. How do you think I feel?" Martin questioned.

"Yes but you were possessed." Diana protested.

Martin closed his eyes. "Diana," he said. "The first step in getting better is forgiving yourself,"

"What?" Diana inquired, whose face streaming with tears.

"You may think that you've done something horrible but you need to forgive yourself if you want me to forgive you," Martin answered.

"I-I can't." Diana didn't dare look into her stepbrother's eyes.

"Then I can't forgive you, Di." He coughed at bit more blood up.

Diana sobbed on his chest miserably, ignoring any pain that came to her. "Martin," she said. "I forgive myself,"

Her brother barely managed a smile. "Then I forgive you…"

Just then, the helicopter arrived and a medical team bounded out to get Martin on the chopper. The whole ride Diana held his hand and would let go.

She was glad when he was put into the infirmary for surgery.

**Chapter 5: The Forgiveness **

Diana watched the doctors at The Centre perform their surgical work on her brother from outside the infirmary. Billy, Java and M.O.M. were behind her. Billy was muttering to himself and the only thing Diana could catch was, "Poor Marty,"

She watched them for hours, sweat and reach for scalpels to remove the sharp spikes wedged into Martin's skin. It looked so painful Diana had to look away. She knew her brother was asleep but the pain when he got up would be very intense.

Finally, after hours, the team of doctors finished their work. Diana was so relieved they came out smiling. "Well…" she asked.

"He's going to be fine but when he wakes boy will he be sore. There are so many stitches, at least twenty per piercing." The man wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Thank you," Diana remarked. "Can he see anyone right now?"

"Well, sure but I don't think he'll wake up for a while."

"That's alright," replied Diana. "I don't mind."

M.O.M. , Java and Billy had already left for bed and it was late.

Diana walked through the glass doors of the infirmary. There Martin lay, sweaty and sleepy. Diana couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was OK.

For awhile, all she did was hold her hand, but around eleven she started to talk to him. She knew he could hear her but she still liked to soothe him with her words.

"Martin, tomorrow you'll wake up and this'll seem like one big nightmare," then she chuckled to herself. "Well technically…it is,"

She sighed. The girl was very tired and deeply wanted to go to sleep but didn't want to leave her brother. Finally she came to a conclusion.

Without thinking, Diana pulled off the covers and scooted next to her brother. He moaned and mumbled in his sleep but Diana didn't mind. She just snuggled up to him and nestled her head below his chin.

"You know the covers are a lot warmer now,"

Diana sat up. "How long have you been awake?" she questioned.

"Since you crawled in," Martin replied.

Diana was about to get up but her brother caught her arm. "Don't go though," he said. "I like warmer covers sis." Under normal circumstances, Martin would've thrown his sister off the bed, but after all that they'd been through…he figured oh what the heck.

"Diana?" Martin asked in the middle of the night.

"Hmm…?" Diana mumbled tiredly.

"I would've forgiven you anyways,"

Diana fell back to sleep. This time with a big smile. No matter what she and her brother would go through, he was her great protector.


End file.
